fury desire
by lareinesombre
Summary: They're just seven deadly sins... /\ PatriciaFabian /\ Prompt 4: Sloth /\
1. Greed

**Prompt: **#1; Greed**  
>Word Count: <strong>263**  
>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> House of Anubis is not mine and belongs to Studio 100 and Nickelodeon Productions. I do not make any profit from this whatsoever.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This was written for the 7_Deadly_Sins challenge at livejournal. It's not my best, but I hope you enjoy it.**  
><strong>

…

Patricia Williamson has always wanted one thing in her life. No, it's not a thing – it's a person. That person has always been her best guy friend, Fabian Rutter.

She's never had him all to herself. He's never been hers and she knows he never will be. A few years ago, he was Joy's, her best friend. It was hard for her to see her two best friends together. They'd hold hands when they thought no one was looking because no one could know about _them_. Patricia would see Fabian lean over and kiss Joy on the cheek, on the forehead, on the lips.

Patricia couldn't be jealous of Joy. She and Joy were such good friends.

But she was. She wanted and needed Fabian. "Stop being greedy," she'd tell herself.

Finally, Joy and Fabian broke-up. Patricia comforted Joy, but she secretly rejoiced. Now she had a chance with him.

But Nina Martin just had to show up and ruin everything.

Nina was perfect in Fabian's eyes. She was beautiful, smart, kind, all the things Patricia supposedly wasn't. Patricia knew immediately that Fabian liked Nina, and Patricia tried to stop it, tried to hurt Nina and ruin her life. Her plans, however, didn't work at all. Nina took Fabian away from Patricia. She stole his heart and kept it for herself.

Patricia only wanted Fabian to be with her. She told herself she wasn't greedy, she was just wanting, wanting somebody to hold her and tell her that she's beautiful.

As always, Patricia didn't get her way. Nina did though; she got Fabian.


	2. Gluttony

**Prompt: **#2; Gluttony**  
>Word Count: <strong>376**  
>Rating:<strong> T for Cursing  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> House of Anubis is not mine and belongs to Studio 100 and Nickelodeon Productions. I do not make any profit from this whatsoever.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>No updates next week because I'm going on vacation. Also, I'd like to thank my one reviewer! Thanks for reading. :D**  
><strong>

…

Fabian glanced around at the room to make sure everyone had left. Unsurprisingly, Nina was still there. She glanced at her watch and walked over to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I have to get to Mr. Winkler's class early and discuss my project with him," she told him. "See you in class!" She smiled at him and started walking away.

Fabian smiled as she left and started eating, again. These days all he could do was eat. He knew he had been gaining weight, but he really didn't care. As long as he kept exercising, everything would be fine.

But Fabian didn't like to exercise that much.

Fabian took another bite of the donut when he heard footsteps coming into the room. "Damn shirt won't button," a girl's voice muttered. Fabian glanced up and saw Patricia walking into the room buttoning up her shirt. He saw her bra and gulped a little bit. Patricia glanced up and saw him sitting there. "What the heck are you doing here?" she asked angrily. She then finished buttoning her shirt.

"I was… uh…" Fabian stuttered.

Patricia scoffed. "Eating, like always," she said. She walked to the table and sat down. "What's wrong with you anyways?" she asked.

"I'm just a little hungrier than usual," he replied taking a small bite of the donut.

"Pig," she said. "You're turning into one."

Fabian glared at Patricia. "I'm not a pig," he said angrily.

Patricia laughed and poked his arm. "I'm just joking," she said. "But you shouldn't eat so much. It's bad for you," she said in a more serious tone.

Fabian sighed and wiped his hands. "Right, we uh… need to get to school," he said.

Patricia groaned while glancing at the clock. "We're gonna be late and Mr. Winkler is going to be pissed."

"Patricia!"

"Sorry, but it's the truth."

Fabian sighed and stood up while eying the half-eaten donut. "Just eat it already," Patricia said noticing where his eyes were. "Just don't become a pig because then I may not like you that much."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Fabian watched as Patricia pulled her vest over her shirt and started walking away. After a few seconds, he started heading after her. "Wait up, Patricia!" he yelled.


	3. Wrath

**Prompt:** #3; Wrath  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 327  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> House of Anubis is not mine and belongs to Studio 100 and Nickelodeon Productions. I do not make any profit from this whatsoever.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad people are actually liking this. And sorry for the mistake last chapter, I didn't have time to check it because I had to publish it quickly because my laptop was about to die.**  
><strong>

…

"What is wrong with you Patricia?"

"Nothing."

"You and Nina were such good friends but now… now you hate her again!"

"So?"

"Why are you such a witch?"

"Why do you never understand me anymore? Why are you always siding with Nina and believing everything she says?"

"Because Nina is my girlfriend."

Patricia stared at Fabian angrily. She just wanted to smack him for some odd reason. He was always with Nina and he would never talk to any of his friends anymore. Sure, he'd talk to them once in a while, but he was mostly always with Nina. He barely even talked to Mick these days.

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean you can just ignore all of your other friends," Patricia told him.

"I talk to my friends! I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" Fabian said to her.

"What was the last thing that you talk to Mick about?"

"Uh… Nina."

"Of course. Are you obsessed with her or something?" Patricia asked him.

"She's my girlfriend! Can't I talk about her with my friends?"

"Can't you ever stop talking about her?" Patricia asked him angrily.

Fabian glared at Patricia and she glared right back at him. "Sometimes I wish we were never friends," Fabian hissed through his teeth.

"Sometimes I wish I never met you."

The two glared at each other until Patricia started walking away from Fabian. Fabian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Patricia," he said calmly.

"What?"

He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. "Let's just not argue again," he said quietly. "You're my closest girl friend and I hate arguing with you. And I hate knowing that I could possibly lose you."

"Fabian," Patricia said quietly. She hadn't been expecting him to say something like that. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," he told her quietly.

Maybe this was why Patricia fell for him.


	4. Sloth

**Prompt:** #4; Sloth  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 521  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Sorry for the long wait. I should be updating with the fifth chapter soon. I promise lovelies. :D

…

Patricia sat down in her room that she shared with Mara and Joy and looked around. It was spotless, especially on Mara's side. She glanced down under her bed and saw a small mess forming. She sighed and fell against her bed. She stared up at the ceiling and started daydreaming about her life. Well, what her life could be like if Fabian were hers and not Nina's.

She heard knocking on her door and glanced back at it. "Come in," she said quickly.

The door opened and Fabian was standing there. "Hey," he said. "I'm here to get to work on our project for Mr. Winkler."

"Oh, um, right," Patricia said having already forgotten about the project. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. "So, Ancient Greece," she said. "Where should we start?"

"I was thinking we could do the report on the people of Greece," he said. "Or we could do it on the religions."

"People," she said immediately. He laughed a little and pulled out a few books about Greece out of his bag.

After about an hour, Patricia was lying down on her bed with one arm behind her head and her knees bent. She was staring up at the ceiling giving out ideas as Fabian typed everything on his laptop. Finally, Fabian stopped typing and looked back at her. "Break time?" he asked.

"Obviously," Patricia muttered while playing with her purple extension.

Fabian laughed and then got off her bed. "I'll be right back," he told her.

"Alright," she said. She sighed and looked back up at the ceiling.

The door re-opened and Fabian was back. He sat back on the bed and looked down at Patricia. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and he rolled his eyes and lied down next to her. "Remember when we used to do this all the time?" she asked him.

He sighed and put his arms behind his head. "Yeah," he said. He looked over at her. "And remember that time when you tried to get Joy to hang out with us and you tried to get all three of us on the bed?"

Patricia laughed. "Yeah," she said. "But that was like... five years ago."

"More like three."

Patricia sat up and playfully smacked his stomach. "Five," she protested.

"Three," he said. Patricia smacked his chest again and he grabbed her arms. "Hey, hey, hey," he said. "No smacking."

She rolled her eyes and continued trying to smack him. "You're mad!" she said while laughing.

Suddenly, the door opened and Nina walked in. "Fabian, I was wondering –" She stopped talking and looked at the two. "Um..."

"Nina," Fabian said. "We were just talking."

Nina stared the two down and nodded her head. "Fine," she said. "Let's go, Fabian. We have a picnic. Remember?"

Fabian nodded and jumped off the bed. "Bye, Patricia," he said. "I guess we'll finish the project later?"

"Yeah," Patricia said.

Fabian smiled at her and then grabbed Nina's arm and they walked away together. Patricia sighed and fell back against the bed.


	5. Envy

**Prompt:** #5; Envy  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 604  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T for Sexual Hints  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Another chapter. Definitely not the best, but I like it. Also, there will be a lot of sexual hints for the next chapter because if you know all the Deadly Sins, then you know Lust is one of them. I don't really know how I'm going to exactly write that chapter, but I have a few ideas.

…

Patricia sat in her seat during her history class with Mr. Winkler. She sighed and rested her head against her fist and started doodling in her notebook. She didn't realize what she was doodling till Mara poked her in the side. Patricia turned and glared at Mara until she noticed Mara was looking at what she was drawing. Mara took the notebook and quickly wrote down a little note. "You like Fabian?" she wrote on the paper.

Patricia gulped and looked at her doodle only to see Fabian's name surrounded by little hearts, squiggly lines, and small circles. She sighed from the girlyness of it all.

She didn't answer Mara because she didn't exactly want to.

After class, she grabbed her bag, but Mara grasped her elbow and held her back after everyone had left. "Since when have you liked Fabian?" Mara asked.

"Since never," Patricia lied easily. Lying came so naturally to her.

"Liar," Mara said. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I told you," Patricia said in annoyance. "I don't like him and I never will."

"You're just envious of Nina having Fabian aren't you?" Mara asked as Patricia walked out of the classroom.

"No," she said angrily.

"Okay then, look to your left and tell me how you feel."

Patricia glanced to her left only to see Nina at her locker with Fabian standing against her back with his arms around her waist. She felt her fists clench and she looked away.

"I feel nothing but friendship for Fabian," Patricia said through her teeth. She then fast-walked to her next class because she didn't want to talk to anybody.

...~*~...

Patricia sat in the common room doing her homework on the couch. She was the only one in the room, and for this, she was happy. She sighed when she realized that her pencil was out of lead. She sifted through her bag for more lead, but there was none. She remembered that she left some upstairs in the desk in her room. She slowly got off the couch and went up the stairs. She walked into her room, grabbed the lead, and headed back for her boring homework.

As she walked, she noticed Nina and Amber's door was wide open. She heard something that sounded like a moan and her curiousity got the best of her. She peeked into the room like any other nosy person and was shocked by what she saw. On Nina's bed, Fabian and Nina were really busy. Nina was laying down on her back with Fabian on top of her. Patricia noticed how he wasn't kissing her lips, he was in fact kissing down her neck.

Patricia clenched her fists and stopped herself from running into the room and yelling at them and finally letting everyone know that she had a huge crush on Fabian. She slowly backed away from the door and walked down the stairs carefully.

She sat on the couch with her homework and grabbed her sketchbook only to draw Nina with a dagger in her chest. She smirked to herself at the drawing.

She wondered if her skin was turning green with envy.


End file.
